mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox
Name(s): Fox, Kat, Kathleen First Mafia Game: Mafia III (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Game(s): Mafioaholics Anonymous Other Notes * Moderator of MafiaManiac (Head of Member Relations) *Fox has been playing mafia since the origins itself. * Known as "The Baddie Queen", she excells playing the Mafia faction, working in a group and generally being devious. * * She's fond of hints, secrecy and her favourite part of mafia is figuring out who someone is. * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Three Sailors *Brandos (1 nomination / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Signature 2010, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) * James Bond Mafia (with Reaymond) * Forest Mafia (with Limey) * Trainer's Manual Mafia III with Darth nox On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 36-45 (MM 12-11) *Star Wars Mafia - replaced *Supernatural - Game stopped after D1, restarted as Supernatural 2 *Chess of the Three Kingdoms - replaced *Alchemic Anarchy - replaced *Pirate Mafia - Replaced *Mystery Mafia - IPB fall, no data available Goodie 17-19 (MM 7-5) *Era 1 BD *#M4F14-7 - Won - Survived *#Speed Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Lost - Survived *Era 2.1 BD *#Final Fantasy Battle - Won - Killed N3 *#Jumper Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Fox Network Fight - Won - Killed N3 *Era 2.2 BD *#Red vs Blue - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Classic Mafia - Lost - Killed *#Mafiaholics' Mafia - Won - Survived *#Three Sailors - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Communist Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II - Lost - Killed D3 *#Camelot - Lost - Killed N5 *#MOS-querade - Lost - Killed N5 *#Multimafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Elemental Chaos - Lost - Lynched D2 *#When the Mafia Cry - Lost - Lynched D1 - T1, Killed N2 - T2 *#Vortex Mafia - Lost - Died at end *Era 4.1 BD *#Supernatural 2 - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia - won - Killed N3 *#High School Mafia - Won - Survived *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ocean 11 Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Twin Kindy Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Serenity Mafia - Lost - Captured *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Halloween Mafia II - Won - Lynched D5 *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Won - Survived *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 5.2 BD *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - Killed N12 *Era 6.1 MM *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N8 Baddie 8-14 (MM 1-2) *Era 1 BD *#Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Anime Battle Royale - Won - Killed N3 *Era 2.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Lost - Killed N5 *#Heroes: Season 1 - Lost - No contest after N3 *#Cruise Ship Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes: Season 1.1 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mythological Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia Olde Style - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Medieval Mafia Prequel - Lost - Lynched D4 *#VNA Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Pirate Mafia II - Won - Killed N1 *#Penguin Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Chronomafia I - Lost - Killed N4 - U2 *#Open Ended Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 4.1 BD *#Fantasy Mafia - Lost - Killed at end *#Ender's Game Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Mental Institute Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Christmas Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N5 Indy 3-6 (MM 2-2) *Era 1 BD *#Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 2.1 BD *#Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Won - Survived *Era 2.2 BD *#X2: Rematch - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Mafia II: Redux - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 4.2 BD *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch - Lost - Killed N4 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N9 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - Survived Other Faction 8-6(MM 2-2) *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Heroes Hybrid - Won - Survived *#Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Lost - Survived *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes Hybrid II - Won - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Rome - Lost - Lynched D3, sided with Ceasar *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#4 Player Speed Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 4.1 BD *#The Battle for Mt Olympus II - Won - Killed N7 *#The Battle for Mt Olympus III - Won - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Moogle Mafia - lost - killed N5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N9 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1